Forbidden Love
by Nirvanafan4
Summary: Azula has been locked away for a month and is going insane. Will Zuko be able to save her from herself? Read & find out. Zucest. Lemons, Limes and more. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, although I wish I did. That would be cool.

A/N: This fic focuses on Azula & Zuko and their relationship after the war. INCEST WARNING! Rated M for graphic lemons and limes!  
WARNING: Zucest, graphic lemons and limes.. Don't say I didn't warn you. :)

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It had been 2 months since the war had ended and Princess Azula had been institutionalized in the Capital City Sanatorium. Her brother, Prince Zuko, had become Fire Lord after their father's defeat at the hands of Avatar Aang. Zuko promised to restore the honor of the Fire Nation as well as usher in a new era of peace and love. One evening Zuko was sitting in his quarters buried in paperwork. "Who knew being Fire Lord could have so much responsibilities?" he thought. Zuko then saw something that caught his eye, it was a picture of him and Azula when they were kids. Zuko sadly sighed as he looked at the photo of him and his sister. "Why did Father have to take you from me,'Zula? Why can't you get better?" thought Zuko sadly. Zuko began to reminisce about the memories he had with Azula before she was committed.

Flashback

_Zuko was by the turtle duck pond feeding the turtle ducks, when Azula appeared, crying. "What's wrong, Zula?" Zuko asked, Azula didn't reply at first but then said, "Mommy hates me, she called me a demon child!" Zuko sighed and looked at his sister with a frown. "Azula." he said firmly, "You are not a demon child, you are my sister and I love you no matter what do. No one can ever take you from me." But he was wrong, one day Azula went to see Ozai in the throne room, and came back smirking. "Zuzu," she said "Father says I'm not to be around you anymore, as you are too weak." "But-!", Zuko protested. "Sorry," Azula snarled and walked away crossly. "Goodbye Zuko." _

End Flashback

Zuko continued to stare at the picture for a long time, until a knock at the door broke him from his reverie. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Aang, can I come in for a minute?" asked the voice from the other side of the door. "Sure", Zuko replied and opened the door. Aang stepped into the room and sat down in an armchair near Zuko's desk. "What's up, Zuko? Something on your mind?" Aang asked politely.

"No", Zuko lied. "I can tell you're lying, Zuko. So don't bother." Aang said crossly. Zuko, with a defeated sigh, told Aang what had been bothering him. Aang was shocked. "I…I didn't know Zuko, I'm sorry." Aang said sadly. "I want to see her again, Aang." Zuko said I've got to get her out of that hospital." Aang stared at him for a moment then said, "Alright Zuko, but be careful" and bade him goodnight then left the room. Zuko continued to stare at the door for a few moments, then he turned toward his bed and sat down on it and began to silently weep. ""Zula, wait for me" he said out loud. "I'm getting you out of there." That night, Zuko made his way to the Capital City Sanatorium. He was careful not to alert the guards as he passed by them. Then Zuko entered the cells, scanning the insides for Azula. A woman's crying caught his attention from the cell at the end of the hallway, so Zuko carefully made his way to it. Azula was lying on the floor, naked & covered with bruises, crying to someone Zuko couldn't see. "Please, Father, I'm sorry I failed you! Don't beat me, please!" Zuko rushed into the cell and took hold of his sister's shoulders, trying to calm her down. " 'Zula!" he yelled 'Zula, relax!

Azula continued to scream and flail, so Zuko tried the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed her. Azula slowly began to calm down and put her head on his shoulder and cried. "Oh Zuzu, I'm so sorry for everything." she whimpered sadly. Zuko smiled forgivingly at her and hugged her tight. "I know, 'Zula." he said. "That's why I'm getting you out of here." "Oh Zuko!" Azula said sweetly. "Thank you!" "Come on 'Zula, let's go home." Zuko said quietly. They slowly made their way back to the palace and into Zuko's bedroom. Zuko laid his sister down on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. Then he sat down beside her. "Here sis, you can sleep in my bed with me." Zuko said kindly. "Thanks Zuzu, I love you." Azula said gently. "I love you, too, 'Zula." Then she sat up and kissed her brother. Zuko was surprised at first, but then he started to kiss back. " Let's give you a proper welcome home, little sister. " Zuko said huskily.

Lemon Warning

Zuko kissed Azula passionately and gently laid her back down on the bed without breaking contact with Azula's lips. Then he started to kiss her neck and throat whilst slowly running his hand up and down her body. Azula moaned & whimpered her approval. Then she reached up and let down her brother's hair. In response, Zuko slowly opened Azula's robe and kissed down her throat to her breasts. He took her left breast in his mouth and gently sucked on her nipple while tracing a circle with his thumb on her right breast. Azula moaned & begged for more. "Zuko please, don't tease me. I need you now. " Azula whimpered. Zuko took off his clothes and slid Azula's robe off her shoulders. He kissed her hungrily and passionately. Azula then got on her knees and took his dick in her mouth. Then she started to lick it up and down slowly causing Zuko to groan. "Zula, that feels so good. " Zuko moaned huskily. Then Zuko gently pushed his sister back onto the bed and placed his dick at her wet entrance. "Are you ready, 'Zula?" he asked. "Yes, be gentle brother." Azula said nervously. Zuko could feel her trembling, so he agreed to be gentle. He slowly entered her, going as slowly as he could so he wouldn't hurt her. Zuko gently thrusted into her, kissing her deeply as well. Azula moaned and whimpered "Zuko… Oh Agni, more!" she moaned out.

Zuko continued to gently thrust into her, whilst loving stroking his sister's hair. Then he pulled out and Azula climbed on top of Zuko and slowly rode him. "Oh 'Zula.." Zuko moaned. Zuko could feel his release building up and flipped them over and placed his dick in Azula's ass and slowly began to thrust into her from behind. "Oh Agni, yes! Oh Zuko!" Azula moaned in approval. "ZUKO!" Azula screamed his name in orgasm. Zuko then pulled out and released his seed on her breasts. Azula kissed her brother passionately and they both laid back down on the bed.

Lemon End

Zuko looked lovingly at Azula, and hugged her. "That was beautiful, 'Zula." Zuko said. Azula smiled sweetly at her brother and kissed him again. "I think so, too brother." she agreed. "I love you Zuzu, you have made me so happy. " " I love you, too. 'Zula." Zuko said sweetly. Zuko pulled the sheets over the two of them and kissed Azula on the forehead. Azula leaned into her brother and fell asleep in his arms. Zuko held her in his arms and followed her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Dreams

Chapter 2: Broken Dreams

Zuko awoke the next morning feeling happy. He looked down and saw the naked form of his sleeping sister. Zuko pressed his lips against hers and stroked her hair. Azula woke up and saw her brother kissing her. "Morning, Zuzu." she said huskily. Azula laid her head on brother's chest and sighed contentedly. Zuko looked at her and smiled. "Morning, 'Zula." he replied. He got off the bed and began to get dressed. "I'm gonna go and get breakfast started, are you hungry 'lil sis?" Azula nodded in reply. "Ok, see you in a few. I'll send a servant to get you." With that, he left. Azula laid back on the bed with her hands behind her head. 'I'll go back to sleep until breakfast is ready.' she thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

(Nightmare)

_Azula found herself standing in the throne room, she was wearing her old war armor and her crown. "Father, I'm sorry I failed to kill Zuko." she cried. Ozai glared down at her crossly. "Silence! Azula, you have failed me for the last time, and for this dishonor you shall a worse fate than your brother…" Ozai snarled crossly. Azula became scared and frightened. "Please, Father! Don't scar me, please!" Azula pleaded. Ozai took no notice of Azula's screams and unleashed an extremely powerful fire blast directly to Azula's face. _

(Nightmare End)

Azula woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She got out of bed, threw on her favorite robe and went to the bathroom. When she got there, she splashed some water on her face. Then she heard a voice from the bedroom. "My lady, Fire Lord Zuko has sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready." It was a servant. Azula emerged from the bathroom. "Thank you." she replied. "Tell Zuzu I'm on my way."

Azula made her way to the dining room, still shaken from the nightmare. Zuko was already there, seated. He saw the expression on Azula's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Azula said nothing at first. Then she spoke up. "I had another nightmare. Father scarred me this time. I fear I'm going insane again because of these nightmares, brother." Azula said sadly. Zuko looked upset. He stood up, walked over to Azula and hugged her. "Don't worry, Azula. As long as I'm here, you won't go insane again." he said. Azula gave a sad smile. Then they both sat down and ate breakfast in silence.


End file.
